Discovery of the MissingNo - A Pokemon Fanfiction
by GreenLeaf16
Summary: A short fanfiction about a trainer who discovers the mysterious and legendary MissingNo., only to find out what it really is.


**Discovery of the Missing No. - A Pokemon Fanfiction**

**Written By: Green Leaf**

A young trainer is off on their first Pokemon adventure, a smile on their face and Pokemon in their pocket. There are many routes they could have taken on this day,

but they decided to be daring and take a barely used route. The only reason this route was not used if due to mystery and rumor. Some say Legendary Pokemon can

be found, and the trainers who see them are never heard from again; Others say that the last trainer to walk the path was assaulted by wild Pokemon and died. But,

our protagonist chose to ignore these myths and superstitions and walk along the route anyway. After walking a short distance, they saw some tall grass, and, with

Pokeball in hand, carefully wandered into it.

.

They wandered through the grass, waiting for an encounter, but so far, nothing. They then kicked something, which made a thump sound and rolled away. Their

attention directed towards the sound, then looked towards it and slowly moved towards where they suspected it rolled. A small click could then be heard, and the

sound of a Pokeball releasing it's contents sounded, but, this sound was unlike a regular Pokeball release sound. It sounded distorted and crackly. The trainer watched

as the white blur of a Pokemon's release slowly grew into what appeared to be a large tower of what looked like code falling down in a never ending pattern. The

thing made various beeps and chirps, sounding like someone had pressed the wrong buttons in a game. The trainer stepped back for a minute and asked in a hushed

tone, "What the heck is that thing?" as they pulled out their Pokedex.

.

The Pokedex scanned the thing, and when the trainer looked down at the entry, at first the Pokedex read blank, but then, it said, "Error…..Error: MissingNo…..Erròr;

MíssîñgNö…

.

**E̘̣̗̠̋̇̈ͬͫ͒͜͜͜͜͝r̸͕̩͉ͭ͂̈͒᷃᷄͜͜͜͜͝r̶̻̔ͥ͑̑᷀̔ͯ͗͜͜͜͜͝o̭͓̣̎̽͒̄ͦͥ̂͜͜͜͜͝r̛̦̳̭̂͒̇̎᷉͜͜͜͜͜͝:̴̯̤̅ͤ᷆͗̓᷄᷾͜͜͜͜͝M̴̡̺̈ͨͩ͆͐͑͜͢͜͜͜͝i̛͙̭᷆̽͜͜͟͜͜͢͜͜͝͝s̵̨̰̮̐ͫ͌̾̄̑͜͜͜͜͝s̛̖̱̟᷿ͧ͊͛ͨͪ͜͜͜͜͝i͓͎ͤ̎ͪ̾͐̃̎͂͜͜͜͜͝n͏̨͙̮͍̩́͂̀͐͜͜͜͜͝g᷿͖̳̯̻̋̒͒̍᷉᷃᷆͜͜͜͜͜͞͝N̫̗̠᷂̔͒͒̓᷅͜͢͜͜͜͝o̘̫᷂ͪ́᷈ͩ̊̔͜͜͜͜͜͝.̡̟̩̪̞᷁̑̉͆͜͜͜͟͜͝**

**.**

The trainer shook their Pokedex and put it away, "Man, now I'm gonna have to get that fixed," They said. They then looked up at the cascading wall of code in front

of them, which hadn't moved. "So you're the MissingNo. huh?" They asked it. The MissingNo. had also been a myth that had been told, claims of trainers seeing it,

blacking out, and waking up to find all their stuff gone. Other tales of capturing it, only to have their Pokedex's data begin to corrupt and halucinations follow. Few

have even said of…death. "Could this thing have supposedly caused the death that happened along this route?" The trainer thought.

.

The trainer brought their Pokeball up to eye level, aiming it at the MissingNo., ready to release their Pokemon. But instead, the MissingNo. moved back some, as if

afraid. The trainer moved their Pokeball down and watched as the MissingNo. moved back to it's original spot, then held their Pokeball up again and the MissingNo.

moved back. They then heard a voice, a childish voice, say something. "Help me." It sounded like. But the sound…it was coming from their pocket…where their Pokedex

was. They slowly pulled their Pokedex out and looked at it, the display blank. But then, a line of text scrolled up,

"H̷͚̬͚͚͚͚͚͎͚͚͛̍̓̇e͚̮͚͚͚͚͚̗͚͚ͬ̆̍̓̽l͚̥͚͚͚͚͚͔͚͚̃ͨ̍̅ͫp̛͚͚͚̙͚͚͚͚̥͚̄̍ͥ͋ ̶͚͚̱͚͚͚̬͚͚͚̍̔᷄̚m͚͚̙͚͓͚͚̺͚͚͚ͩ̍̒ͫe̸͚͚͚͚͚᷿͚͚͚͚͚ͫ̀̽̏̍͋͂"

.

"What the?" The trainer asked quietly, then looked up at the MissingNo.

The voice called out again

H̷͚̬͚͚͚͚͚͎͚͚͛̍̓̇e͚̮͚͚͚͚͚̗͚͚ͬ̆̍̓̽l͚̥͚͚͚͚͚͔͚͚̃ͨ̍̅ͫp̛͚͚͚̙͚͚͚͚̥͚̄̍ͥ͋ ̶͚͚̱͚͚͚̬͚͚͚̍̔᷄̚m͚͚̙͚͓͚͚̺͚͚͚ͩ̍̒ͫe̸͚͚͚͚͚᷿͚͚͚͚͚ͫ̀̽̏̍͋͂ Į̝ͩ̇᷁̀͠'̹᷊̜͍᷆᷄᷈͑͠m̸̝᷆͂̇᷃͠ ̘̬̊̽ͭ᷈͆͠͡s̵͇͙͔͚͆͠c͎̩̥᷾͊̽͠a̡̖̫̟̥̠͠r̹̘̘̟᷈͂͠e̱̬ͩ̋̅ͬ͠d̶̛̻͉̭͠͝

.

They looked at the MissingNo. again and asked, "Are you doing this?" To which they pointed at their Pokedex.

The voice replied,

Y̮̜̫̬̓̿᷇e͉͎ͩ̓̋͗̕s̴̷̋̒̊̓̋ͥ̔

"What happened? What are you?" The trainer asked it.

P̡̯̞᷆̎͛᷃ơ̡̮̤̱̍͠k̵̡᷊̰᷇᷀ͬe̡̯̣̼̞᷄ͯͩ͝m̴̡͖̔̈͂̍ơ̷̡̱᷇ͥ̏n̡̹͕͋͛̍͟

T̖͠͝r̛̐͠aͤ̕͠i͙͓͠n̩ͭ͠e͏ͤ͠r͍̐᷆͠ ͌̊͠G̨ͣ͠ǒ̭͠nͭ̆͠e̼͑͠

P̖̻̺̦̓̍̕ŏ̤̺̪͖̓͘k̼̺᷾ͩ͏̷̦͕᷉e̢̹᷂̺̝̮͖b͕̺̫͌͌̃ͅǎ̺̫ͨͣ̒̕l̶̥̺ͯͥ̎̄l̨̺̖̤ͫͩ͢

Ď̮̄̇̽̄ͯą̡̹̘̐̇̊t̵̜̒᷈̇᷃ͫǎ̹̖̯̇ͬ̋ ̷̤̬̇̀̓͝L̠̟̒ͣ̇̋͜o̟̱᷅͐̇͢͞s̼̄̇̉᷇ͧ͞s᷿̩̼͇̯̘̰͋̇

W̶̷̢͇͑᷀̆a̶̼̺̙͔᷆ͭr̶̶̮̪̪̬̬n̶͚͍͎̒̎̏i̶̧̩ͣͫ͐͜n̩̓͏̶͈̣͞g̶̷̢̋̋̾͘͟ͅ

H̙̰̭̜ͮ͗᷇e̲̙̭͍̣̮᷉̒̊l̢᷿̭̊͐̾͛p̭̝᷅̊᷄̿͝

.

It said each word slowly, but the trainer understood what had happened. The rumor of the route was true, a trainer **did **die on this route, with their Pokemon on

them. Although Pokeballs we're a very good capturing device, if a Pokemon was left inside one for too long, the data compression of their being would begin to fail.

Now the creators understood this, so they made an emergency releasing mechanism to let a Pokemon out immediately if the data compression system began to fail. Of

course, even in technology, nothing is absolute. The emergency release mechanism must have failed on this Pokemon's Pokeball, causing it's data to corrupt, or at

least that's what the trainer thought.

.

"Will you stay here? I know someone who can help you." The asked it. "At least I hope they can." The trainer thought.

Y͏̨̝̯͐̊̕e̱͇̯̥̎̑ͥ᷁ͮs̳̯̭᷁́͡͞

The trainer nodded, and then returned back to their hometown to find the local Pokemon Professor, and then brought him back to the route where the MissingNo.

was. Once the in sight, the Professor placed a hand under his chin and said, "Oh my." The trainer looked at the Professor and asked, "Can you help it?" The trained

looked concerned and the Professor thought for a few minutes, then said, "I've never seen such a thing in my life, and I'm not sure whether the rumors of it's abilities

are true. You do know what happened on this path, correct? How are we to know it may not wreak havoc in other places?" "Because those rumors aren't true, but the

one about this route is!" The trained pulled out their Pokedex and showed the Professor the messages the MissingNo. had sent them.

.

"Hmn, well…the only way I can think of helping it would to put it out of it's misery." The Professor said, reaching into his lab coat to pull out a Pokeball. "Wait!" The

trainer objected, "Isn't there another way?" The Professor put his Pokeball away and began to think, "Well, if it's trainer were to set it free, it could possibly go away…

problem is, it's trainer is, well, gone." "What if I do it?" The trainer asked. "Well, it's worth a shot." The Professor replied. The trainer moved towards the MissingNo.

and said, "Look, I know I'm not your trainer, but, you've been stuck here for too long, it's time for you to go, to go back to your own kind. Be free little Pokemon, and

go." The MissingNo. let out a soft beep, then, it's image warbled. The image then began to shift, from the big wall of code it was down into what looked like the shape

of an Eevee, but it's body had flowing text. It said one final thing.

.

"Thank you."

.

Before it's pixels began to slowly come apart and be whisked away, as if carried on a breeze. The trainer watched till it was all gone, then turned to the

Professor."You've done a good deed today, let's go home." The Professor said and they returned to their hometown.

.

As word spread that the rumor of the route not taken was just misinformation, and of the simple heroics of one trainer, the traffic of the route began to pick up once

more. In honor of the trainer, the route was renamed Ev3, and while some could speculate as to why, only the Trainer, who travels the route as often as they can,

knows the true reason, and along their travel down the route, they can always see a flower, **a flower, where the lost Pokemon was.**

((Inspired by post/61366564246))

((The periods in-between paragraphs are for spacing purposes))


End file.
